


Silver

by DeathDragon



Category: None - Fandom, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, relationship, some language, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragon/pseuds/DeathDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal, a human girl, is mad at her vampire boyfriend, Sky. To make him take her seriously, she puts herself off limits in a painful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I first only wrote this based on a tumblr post with this theme. It's my first time posting, so have mercy.

   “Oh come on, babe.”

   Sky was leaning against the door frame with his shoulder on one side. His wide shoulders effectively blocked you from leaving.

   “How ‘bout you let me through?”, the words leaving your throat past a very fed-up expression. Your eyes narrowed, daring him to continue this argument. 

   “I’m not letting you through until you take these,” pausing to gesture at you up and down, “off. Come on, I said I was sorry. This isn’t fair.”

   “Well, I’m not going to. You’re not taking me seriously and the only way I can deal with your ass is if I make myself off limits.” You weren’t going to mention that without it, he could easily do what he wants, due to his strength and all. And if he made a move on you, you were going to give in. So you did what you had to do. 

   You were donned in a full silver wardrobe. Silver earrings. Silver necklace with a cross, not that it had any effect other than the silver. Even silver studs on everything else. He couldn’t touch you now. Well he could, but Sky would be left with quite a bit of a burn. 

   “Tal. Please take all that off. I’ll take you to the movies, damn.”

   “Oh no. You don’t have to _take_ me anywhere. I’ll take _myself_ there. You can stay here and just do whatever.”

   “Babe, come on.”

   “No. I’m not taking this off. You should have thought about this before everything.”

   “Babe, I said sorry.”

   “ _Sorry_ is when you bring up your ex once and go to a lunch with her, ok? _This_ is when you take her out for a whole frickin day and blow me off to do it. Then you _lie_ to me? Oh hell no. I’m going to the movies myself.”

   “IT WAS ONE DAY!” At this point you and Sky were standing face to face about three feet apart from each other. Emotions were running high as hands were moving with the words. 

   You were obviously pissed. Your face was red, which rarely happens, and tears were starting to peak out. You only cried when you were angry, leading to quite a few people thinking that you were a crybaby.

   “Tal, look I’m sorry. She said that she didn’t want to make you jealous and that she just wanted someone to talk to.”

   “Look that’s fine and all. You didn’t have to lie to me.”

   “I know and I’m-“

   “Look I can’t do this right now. I’m going to go and cool off. Can we talk after I get back? I’m too angry right now and I just can’t.”

   Sky stood his ground but shifted a bit to one side. Not enough for you to get by without skimming by him. With all the silver on your jacket, he was going to have one hell of a burn mark on his shoulders. You were angry, but not that angry. Yet. 

   “Move over, dammit,” you said, not moving an inch.

   “No.” Sky crossed his arms, leaving his collar bones to show through his tank top. 

   “Stop it, Sky. Just let me go and I’ll be back in, like, three to four hours. Then I take your apology.”

   “How do I know you’re coming back?”

   It got sad really quickly. You noticed the shadow that was across Sky’s face, cast by his hair when he was looking down. 

   “I’ll be back. You should know that we’re both hot-headed. We can’t talk this out while both of us are pissed off.”

   “Look, I won’t talk to her again. I won’t meet her-“

   “She’s your friend and I get that. All I wanted was the truth and you couldn’t just tell me that you were hanging with her. I moved around my own plans for this and it’s been awhile since we went on a date. I just wanted you to tell me, but you couldn’t even do that.”

   Sky moved towards you, leaving a space for you to dart out behind him. You side stepped him and speed walked out the door. 

   Or at least you were going to until a hand grabbed your wrist. 

   “SKY! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” you frantically pulled away. His hand was holding a bracelet on your hand. It must have hurt like hell, but he didn’t show it on his face. 

   “Don’t go. Just stay here. I’ll take you to the movie that we’re supposed to see yesterday. You don’t have to forgive me yet, but don’t leave.”

   You didn’t want to give in. Obviously Sky had problems with people leaving, being a vampire and all. Everyone around him left.

   “I’m not going to die, Sky.”

   “This isn’t about my past. I don’t want you to leave when you’re angry. You act rashly and you don’t think clearly. You do everything except what people tell you to and I don't want you getting hurt because of your temper. Just cool down here. Please.”

   Sky still hadn’t let go of your hand yet and you could see the blisters right where the skin met the bracelet. 

   “Fine. Just let go.”  
  He pulled away and pulled his arm to his chest. You went to the kitchen to get ice and when you came back he was sitting on the couch right by the main door. You sat next to him and started massaging the ice to his hand. A smile came across his face. 

   “So you’re not leaving.” It wasn’t a question. 

   “No, I’m not. Now shut up.”

 

 


End file.
